


This Was All A Set Up!

by TesseractTown



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: I have no words for this other than it is...Number 4 on the timeline.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666057
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	This Was All A Set Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this other than it is...  
> Number 4 on the timeline.

I open my eyes to the smell of coffee, though this is how I wake up most mornings. Qrow usually gets up before me and makes both of us coffee.

I stand up and head to the kitchen to where I see Qrow. He walks over and hands me a cup of coffee , I go over to the table, sitting down admiring our beautiful centerpiece that is a pot of clovers.

“Since yesterday was your day, today is my day,” I look at the clock on the wall, “Yang is coming to pick you up in around thirty minutes.”

Qrow frowns, “In thirty minutes? Also I was supposed to spend the day with you!”

I put a finger to my lips and smile, “Don’t ask, just do.”

Qrow sighs and runs off to our bedroom to get changed. I start to drink my coffee, and approximately fifteen minutes afterward, Ruby would show up to help me.

After I finish my coffee I walk back to Qrow bedroom and peek my head in, “How’s it going?”

Qrow grumbles something under his breath, “Just fine, I’m just about ready.”

I smile and enter the room, shutting the door behind me as I go to the closet and pull out my Ace Ops uniform and start to change into it. Just as I get changed I hear a knock at the door.

Qrow walks over to the door and opens it to see Yang standing there, “Good Morning everyone!”

Yang smiles and seems to drag Qrow out the door, Qrow turns around and waves at me, and I wave back. I shut the door and relax as I go and sit at the dining table, waiting for Ruby to show up.

While I wait, I drag all but 2 dining table chairs into a closet, well, some of them couldn’t fit into the closet, but that’s beyond the point. I moved them to be on the opposite sides of the table when I hear a knock. I walk over to the door and open it to reveal Ruby.

“Good Morning Uncle Clover!” Ruby says as she walks in, “I’m excited you asked me for my help!”

I chuckle at Ruby and close the door behind her, “Yang is keeping Qrow occupied down in Mantle till we are ready.”

Ruby gives me a thumbs up, “So what kind of date are you planning?”

I think a moment, “A really romantic, cheesy one with candles and stuff?”

Ruby nods, “Do you have any candles?”

I shake my head, “Which is why I sent them down to Mantle, because I figured we would need to go shopping.”

“Well, what are we waiting here for! We are just wasting time?” Ruby says as she grabs my arm and drags me out of the apartment. What is up with that family and dragging people places? Qrow does it too.

We now are walking down the streets of Atlas when I finally ask Ruby, “Do you know where we are going?”

Ruby nods and hands me her scroll, “I made a whole list of places to go last night!”

“You really like to be on top of things,” I mention as I look at the list Ruby has created.

“This is my Uncle we are talking about! You make him happy,” she says as I hand her back her scroll.

“Well, I’m glad I make him so happy,” I say as we stop in front of the first destination on her list.

We walk into the store and I see many, many candles. I have never seen so many in my life.

“Do we want scented candles? Do we?” Ruby stays as she runs over to the scented candles.

I laugh and follow her, “We might as well. Do they have any like forest scented ones?”

Ruby starts to hop to look at the top shelves as she looks at the candles. She points to the top shelf about halfway through, “There is a woodland one up there, but I can’t reach it.”

I chuckle as I walk over to her and grab a few of the woodland scented candles and hand some to Ruby. 

“ Uncle Qrow is going to love this!” Ruby exclaims as we set the candles on the counter to check out. This was a quick trip.

Ruby is sometimes too jubilant for her own good. The cashier asks, “How are you guys today?”

Before I can say anything, Ruby is jumping out of her boots, “I’m doing well! This here is my Uncle Clover and he is setting up a date for his boyfriend!”

Looks like Ruby is on a roll, the cashier looks at me, “Are you also the head of the Ace Ops?”

I nod and smile, “That would be me. This place looks really nice, keep it up.”

Ruby crosses off that store on her list, “Off to the next store!”

We walk into the next store and Ruby turns to me, “Do you have any wine glasses?”

I frown, “We are not having wine, you should know this…” I start to say.

Ruby jumps up, “I don’t mean that! We are buying sparkling cider which you drink in wine glasses!”

I exhale in relief, “I do not own any wine glasses, I assume you want to lead the way?”

Ruby nods and starts to walk to the wine glasses and grabs two, “I would grab more, but these are glass.”

I nod and walk over to the fridge section of the store and grab some bottles of sparkling cider, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like sparkling cider.

I hand them to Ruby and we walk back to the counter and check out, luckily this time, there is no Ruby announcing my love to everyone nearby.

“I think that is all we need to buy since the stores had everything we needed! Let’s head back!” Ruby says as we start to head back to my apartment.

I follow behind until we get back to the apartment and open the door, letting Ruby in. I close the door and turn to Ruby who is setting all the stuff we just bought on the counter.

“I forgot fairy lights!” Ruby exclaims, “You start setting up!”

Ruby runs out, slamming the door behind her. I grab the candles and start spreading them around the room. I set the two biggest ones on either side of the centerpiece. I put the sparkling cider in the fridge. I really hope Qrow likes this. I look at the clock, three in the afternoon, that gives us approximately three more hours, give or take a bit.

I know Qrow doesn’t like fancy things, especially things that make him the center of attention, but he’ll have to live with it for today. 

I hear the door open as Ruby dumps fairy lights onto the floor, “You can carry that scythe of yours, but not a few rolls of fairy lights?” I tease as I go to pick them up.

Ruby gives me a nudge and starts going off about how we are going to set them up. 

“You sure we’ll have enough time?” I ask.

Ruby smiles, “We will if we get to work!”

Ruby and I start to hang the fairy lights all around the room and plug them in. Ruby walks over and turns off all the lights as we light the candles. 

“It looks beautiful,” Ruby says as she gazes around the room, “Qrow will love it.”

“It’s not too much?” I ask.

Ruby shakes her head, “I also ordered some food from one of Atlas’s top chefs! Thank me later, I know you can’t cook well. I’m going to go run and get it. I still have thirty minutes!”

She bolts out of the room, what would I do without that girl.

A little bit later she returns with a massive amount of food in her hands, another person is behind her, “Let's get this set up!” Ruby says, “Go change Clover! We have fifteen minutes!”

I nod and go into my room and grab my outfit for the night. I change into my suit and step out when Ruby says, “We’ll look at the man of the hour! I better get going. You’ll do amazing Uncle Clover!”

I smile and nod as she leaves. I go to the fridge and grab a bottle of sparkling cider and set it on the table. I pull out my chair and sit down, waiting for Qrow to arrive.

After awhile I hear a fiddle with the doorknob and the door slowly creaks open, to reveal a very shocked Qrow.

“Surprise?” I say as I walk over to the door and kiss Qrow on the cheek.

“You didn’t have to do this Cloves,” Qrow says as I lead him and pull out a chair for him to sit in.

I smile warmly, “We’ll I did anyways, just enjoy it.”

I go and sit in my chair and I drink some of my sparkling cider, “How was your day with Yang?”

Qrow smiles, “It was fun, it’s not often Yang and I can hang out like we did today, how was your day?”

“Your other niece is quite the character, she announced to a whole store about our relationship!” I say as I laugh a bit.

“So you got both of my nieces in on this?” Qrow muses.

“Of course, they were happy to help, I didn’t even have to bribe them!” I laugh again and look at Qrow, “But this isn’t about your nieces and their sometimes questionable behavior, this is about you and I.”

Qrow nods, “It’s… been nice living with you.”

I smile, “It's a welcome change of pace. It’s nice waking up to the smell of coffee each day.”

Qrow grins from across the table, “It is really nice, it’s different than what I’m used to, but that doesn’t mean I won’t welcome it with open arms. I’m glad my nieces, all of us, could settle down, even for a little while.”

I reach my hand against the table and Qrow places his hand on top of mine, “We just have to enjoy what we have now.”

Qrow squeezes my hand, “I will forever cherish what we have now.” 

I look up at Qrow, “You could just stay here you know,” I say in an almost whispering voice.

Qrow looks down, “You know I can’t do that.”

I’ve thought about everything with Qrow long and hard, I look up at Qrow, “Then I’ll go with you.”

Qrow looks surprised, “You will?”

I smile, “What is the point in this if I wouldn’t? You are more important than anything here. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let you go. Having to wonder everyday if you are okay, not being able to be there for you.”

I see Qrow smile, “I would have the same feeling. The nieces already consider you family, and I’m sure Tai will as well.”

Qrow and I continue to drink and eat dinner, all while speaking in soft voices, almost as we were scared if we spoke too loud we were going to shatter glass. 

“You know I love you Qrow,” I say as I finish the last bit of my dinner.

Qrow smiles, “I love you too Clover, you’ve brought so much happiness I never knew I could have to my life.”

I stand up, “I’ll be back.”

I go and walk into our bedroom, and open a drawer and pull out a black box. I’m finally going to do this. I bought this last week and have had it in here ever since, just waiting for the right time to pop the question. I’ve been scared, I still am, but I know Qrow loves me, and I love him. Everything will go alright. I really hope he likes the ring I picked out, but I think that is the least of his worries. I’m sure he’ll love it. I didn’t tell anyone I was planning to do this tonight, I wanted to leave it a surprise for everyone. After this, I will really be apart of his family now

I put it behind my back as I walk over to Qrow and get down on one knee as he sits in his chair. I pull the little black box open and show it to Qrow, who instantly has tears in his eyes. I speak softly, “I love you Qrow, I will always love you. You have brought so much happiness into my life that I never knew I needed. I never knew I needed to have people in my life that weren’t just for my profession. You showed me how to have fun while still being on task. I’ll cut to the chase, will you, Qrow Branwen, marry me?”

The tears start to stream down Qrows face as he nods, I stand up and hug him before slipping the ring on his finger.

Qrow grabs my hand with both of his hands, one on top, and one on the bottom, “I love you.”

I smile and pull Qrow into another tight hug, “I love you too Qrow, forever and always.”


End file.
